The present invention is directed to a portable pocket or bag and more specifically to a portable pocket that uses magnets for attachment.
Portable bags are well known in the art. There are a number of ways to attach the bags such as strings, snaps, and Velcro®. While attachment is possible, either the attachment is not secure or it is time consuming to attach. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a portable pocket or bag that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a portable bag that is less time consuming to attach.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a portable bag that provides a quick and secure attachment.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description.